


First Time

by Bentai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentai/pseuds/Bentai
Summary: “(Y/N), come sit on my face. Tai, ride me.” Ben’s voice was lower than usual due to his arousal, and it was making you wet.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tai, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tai/Reader, Tai/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	First Time

You met Ben and Tai at sunset at your hut after your last class. Your boyfriends were ready. They had been waiting, waiting for you to get there. So you could all lose your virginities together.

Ben was already shirtless, although that wasn’t uncommon of him, and Tai was sitting next to him, fidgeting. Tai was normally as still and calm as the lake, and you could only imagine how hard he was.

A few months ago, you had confessed your crushes on them. Polyamory was still somewhat stigmatized in the galaxy, and you were afraid Ben and Tai would be disgusted by you and your love for them both. But no, they had responded with the same, and here you were.

They knew you were coming even before they heard you. You all had a special bond in the Force. They turned around, looking at you with equal parts admiration and lust. Tai was the one who had suggested watching the sunset first, before you fucked, but you could tell he was beginning to regret it.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Ben called. You walked over and sat next to him. He put his left arm around your waist- his right was around Tai’s- and you leaned your head on his strong shoulder.

“So...” Tai started. “Are you both... ready?”

“Yeah,” you replied.

Ben agreed. “I’m 22 and I still haven’t had sex, it’s about time.”

“Ben!” Tai laughed. You grinned, seeing your boyfriends so happy.

Talking, laughing and eating dinner, you watched the sun go down, orange and pink and blue streaked across the sky. By the time darkness began to fall, you were eager to take them inside your hut.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Ben took all his clothes off. You and Tai both stared at his huge dick- it had to have been at least nine inches. As you and Tai removed your clothes, your cheeks were flushed red, and your nipples were hard against the air. Tai was big too, seven or eight inches and almost as thick as Ben. You savored the sight of their bodies, their muscles, their hard cocks.

Ben made the first move, lying down on his back on your bed.

You pulled out a container of lube from under your bed. Tai took it, still staring at Ben’s dick.

“(Y/N), come sit on my face. Tai, ride me.” Ben’s voice was lower than usual due to his arousal, and it was making you wet. You didn’t need to be told twice, kneeling and straddling Ben’s face.

You moved a minute later so you and Ben could watch Tai take Ben’s cock. He was beautiful, moaning as he worked his way down. His dick was dripping precum onto Ben’s stomach, and Ben fed it to you.

“Oh, Ben,” he moaned quietly, “You’re so- kriff- so big.” Tai was practically panting, and you could tell he needed more. You moved back to Ben’s face so he could get started.

You didn’t realize how talented Ben would be, since he was a virgin like you and Tai. You moaned out Ben’s name and tangled your fingers in his hair as he licked up your wetness. You could hear Tai’s moans from behind you as Ben thrusted into him, and you felt warmth pooling in your core.

Ben’s hands reached up to play with your tits, rubbing your sensitive nipples in a way that had tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. You couldn’t help but grind on his face a little, careful not to hurt him while still getting your pleasure.

Tai, meanwhile, was crying out at a surprising volume for someone who was normally so calm. It turned you on to see him so needy, and you tugged Ben’s hair.

The warmth in your stomach was becoming overwhelming, and you could feel your clit throbbing. You were close, and Ben sensed this, sucking at your clit and making your toes curl. You moaned louder, even louder than Tai, as you came. Ben licked up all your come, swallowing every bit of it.

Apparently, Tai got off on hearing your moans just as much as you did for him, because you felt him come too, through the Force. His orgasm crashed into you, and Ben too, who came with a moan.

You got off Ben’s face so he could breathe more easily, still feeling the effects of your own orgasm. The men caught their breath.

You just sat there on your bed for a minute, until Ben spoke up. “(Y/N), it’s your turn to ride me.”

Your breath picked up, and you felt your wetness dripping down your thighs. You knew you were wet enough to take him, but Ben was big.

You knelt over him, lining his cock up and lowering yourself down. By the time he was all the way inside you, you realized Tai didn’t have anything to do. Yet.

“I want you both.”

Ben raised his eyebrows.

“Are you sure?” Tai asked. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Just use lube, I’ll tell you to stop if it hurts.”

Tai didn’t turn you down, slathering lube onto his dick and fingering your ass open. He whispered to you to relax, and you did, as best as you could. You still gasped, your breath coming in pants, as Tai pushed his tip inside you.

Once he was fully inside you, you were moaning with every breath. Ben thrusted first, and then Tai did. They started a rhythm, making you cry out their names in pleasure.

It was the best thing you had ever felt, better than any sensation you could have dreamed of. The feeling of both of your boyfriends’ cocks inside you was intense, yet you needed it so badly.

Tai reached around to hold and squeeze your breasts, and you arched your back, pushing them into his gentle hands. You rocked your hips back and forth, your slick and the lube making filthy noises that turned you on even more.

“Doing okay, princess?” Ben asked.

You spoke between gasps. “Ben – oh – I’ve never felt better, – oh you’re both so big!”

Tai shuddered in pleasure. “I didn’t know it would feel this good!”

You reached for his hand, lacing your fingers between his and turning your head to kiss him.

Tai was surprisingly passionate now, not so much as Ben, but he was really making out with you. You loved it, loved when he cupped your face with his other hand, so gentle even while thrusting into your ass.

When you broke apart for air, you moaned loudly and tilted your head back onto Tai’s shoulder. He reached around again and rubbed your nipples, making you cry out even more.

“Is it okay if we come inside you?” Tai asked between pants.

“I – yes, both of you, go ahead!” you answered.

You couldn’t imagine it getting better than this.

And then Ben rubbed your clit.

Your moans were obscenely loud, so loud that you would have been embarrassed if you weren’t so wrapped up in your pleasure. Every breath came as a gasp. Pleasure rippled through your body. You felt Tai and Ben come at the same time, their hot come filling you up. Ben was still thrusting a little through his orgasm, and you clenched around him, knowing how badly he wanted to please you.

Your orgasm went on longer than you expected, and when it faded, it left you exhausted. Your boyfriends were tired too, you could sense it; and they pulled out gently. Tai got up and came back with a cloth to clean you up and keep any come from getting on the bed. You thanked him when he was done and made room for him on the bed. With a man as big as Ben, there wasn’t much left, but Tai had no problem cuddling up to him.

Ben pulled the blankets over you, his other hand resting on your lower back and one of Tai’s stroking your hair. You were about to fall asleep, but you had to say something first.

“I love you.”

“I love you.” Tai responded.

“I love you.” Ben said, right before you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
